


His Smile

by originalanon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Slight spoilers, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalanon/pseuds/originalanon
Summary: Sidon invites Link to a banquet to celebrate the defeat of Calamity Ganon, and things get out of hand. Read at your own risk.





	His Smile

“Link, I am absolutely ecstatic that you took up my invitation! I assure you, the cooks for the royal court are exceptionally skilled!” said the Zora as he led his much smaller companion, a Hylian, down the crystalline walkway suspended over the large lake. “I know you Hylians aren't too partial to raw fish, so I requested we cook some specifically for you.”

 

The moon was high in the sky, gently gleaming off the crystal bridges and towers that made up the Zora's Domain. Few Zora were out at this time, sans the guards on the night-shift, diligently watching every point of entrance into the domain. The only noise Link could hear (other than Sidon's wet footsteps; he had insisted on swimming up the river up to the Domain) was the gentle noise of small waves crashing against the supports of the lake below them. It was quite peaceful, and a radical change from just a few weeks ago.

 

After sealing away Calamity Ganon, Zelda had returned to her studies on the Guardians, and was taking every precaution to ensure that Ganon was, truly, gone. She was currently visiting Hateno Village, talking to Purah and sharing all she had learned with her. Link _had_ been accompanying her, but upon reaching Mount Lanayru, they had been approached by a Zora messenger, who informed them that they were invited to a banquet in celebration of the defeat of Ganon. Zelda had politely declined, far too invested in her research to attend. Link, however, with her permission, accepted. It had been so long since he had last had a good meal, and part of him was really looking forward to seeing a certain Zora again.

 

That Zora now strode next to him, towering over him as he led him to the upper level of the Domain. The moment Link saw Sidon standing at Inogo Bridge all those weeks ago, he had felt something deep within him. Something raw and hot that formed a pit in his stomach. The last time Link had felt like that was when he had first opened up to the Princess over a hot meal. He recognized it as a deep sense of comfort, and love. He felt safe around Sidon, and he was truly head-over-heels in love with him.

 

Maybe that's why he jumped at the opportunity to return to the Zora's Domain. Prince Sidon had been so grateful for Link's help with Vah Ruta, and the Hylian felt warm and fuzzy inside every time the Zora thanked him; more for the smile it brought to Sidon's face rather than his gratitude. Link would do anything to see that sharp-toothed smile.

 

As they reached the upper level, Sidon led Link away from Dorephan's chamber, and the Hylian found this a bit odd. When he asked where they were going, Sidon could only chuckle.

 

“I wanted to thank you personally. I hope you don't mind. We'll be going to my personal chambers,” Sidon said. Link felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“I...I don't,” he said quietly after a moment, trying not to stumble over his words. He couldn't believe it. Sidon wanted to be alone? With him? Link was biting his bottom lip just a little in nervousness. For possessing the Triforce of Courage, Link was actually quite anxious about being all alone with the Prince. What if he said something wrong? What if he accidentally let it slip that he loved him? He couldn't even imagine how embarrassed he'd be.

 

Sidon seemed pleased with his answer and they made their way down a large hallway just past the main chamber. It was made of the same, slightly more opaque stone as the rest of the Domain, and was lit a gentle blue by lamps of luminous stones. They passed a few guards along the way, to whom Sidon waved and greeted. He was so friendly that Link was almost positive he personally knew and talked to everyone in the Domain. This charm he possessed only drove that pang of love in Link's gut to intensify.

 

Soon enough, they reached a large pair of double doors. Sidon effortlessly pushed the heavy doors open, revealing a large room. There was a large bed with silky canopy, over which hung a beautifully crafted silver chandelier with even more luminous stones. A soft gurgling noise drew Link's attention to the large pool of water in one of the corners of the room. The thing that really caught his eye, though, was the round glass table in the middle of the room. Two chairs sat across from each other at the table.

 

Sidon clapped his hands together. “Dinner should arriving shortly. Please, take a seat,” he said, motioning to the other chair as he sat down.

 

Link took his seat across from the Prince, his heart beating just a little too fast. He could feel his cheeks heating up just a tad as Sidon leaned forward, smiling to him. The Zora was easily twice his height, and even while sitting at a table he still loomed over him a bit. Link found his eyes drawn to the outlines of Sidon's muscles underneath his red and scaly skin. In the low light, they were easily visible. Link found himself staring, and looked back up to Sidon's face.

 

“I want to thank you again for helping us out with Vah Ruta. Well, I suppose I should also thank you for saving us and the rest of Hyrule from Calamity Ganon as well,” he said, with a smile that made Link melt just a bit.

 

“Oh, it's an honor to help,” Link said, anxiously twiddling his thumbs beneath the table. “Anything to bring the light back into the world.”

 

“Mipha would be proud of you, my friend. I know it does not carry the same weight, but I certainly am of you!” he said, giving him a wink.

 

The feeling in his gut returned, and Link squirmed just a little bit in his seat. Before he could give more thought to the idea of Sidon being proud of him, Link felt something that replaced the love swelling up inside of him. His stomach rumbled quietly, and that was when the Hylian tried to recall the last time he had eaten. It became apparent that he was actually starving when he realized he couldn't remember. “Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while,” he said, unsure if Sidon had heard or not, but saying so just in case.

 

Sidon tilted his head. “Well, that just won't do. You need to eat more often. We can't let the best of the Hylians waste away!” he said. “Besides, while I'm sure you're plenty strong enough, I'm sure you're constantly working to improve yourself. I admire that. Having a little extra meat on your bones would certainly help, I'm sure,” he said, almost dotingly.

 

This caused Link to try and imagine himself with a few extra pounds on his small frame. It probably would help with fighting, he realized, but not so much when it came to fleeing a fight he couldn't win. That was when the Hylian imagined a scene that caused a subtle blush to form on his cheeks.

 

He had put on some weight; not just a few pounds, but a few tens of pounds. He was struggling to fit into his Zora armor due to his chubby belly and soft chest. His feminine hips had became even more pronounced, his thighs now heavy and thick. The Hylian's face was rounder and cherubic, and a small double-chin was developing under his once sharp jaw.

 

Link was snapped out of his fantasy when Sidon began to speak again, this time talking of how things had improved in the Domain after Mipha had regained control of Ruta. Link felt suddenly very embarrassed and almost dirty when he realized what he had been thinking about, and how much he had liked it. So much so that he was getting just a bit hard in his trousers. He took a few deep breaths to hopefully calm himself down before Sidon could notice.

 

There was some more discussion between the two of them, with Sidon leading most of the conversation. Finally, after some time, the doors opened and several female Zora came in, carrying a few glass trays covered with plates that themselves were covered by silver, shining lids. They began unloading the plates, and it became quite apparent to Link that this was truly meant to be a banquet. When they finished placing all the plates, they began to remove the cloches covering them. The aromas that filled the air were absolutely to die for.

 

Most of the food was different types of raw fish, some served with fresh Hylian rice and other greens. The rest of the food, which had been placed around Link, was mostly fried fish and various fruits and veggies. A glass was placed next to Link, and it was filled with a bubbly, light pink liquid. He took a drink, and smiled. It tasted like fresh wildberries and apples.

 

As the Zora prince thanked the servants, one of them blew him a little kiss from the palm of her hand. Sidon grinned, but looked a little uncomfortable after they left. “I do love them so,” he said, “but I really wish they would look elsewhere for love. I'm not quite sure if I'm in to them as much as they are to me...” he said with a chuckle. Link's mind began to race at the ambiguity. Did he mean those specific servants? Or just females in general? Part of him hoped it was the latter.

 

“Well, enough about that. I say we dig in. I hope everything is to your liking,” Sidon said, bringing Link back to reality once again. Sidon held up his glass. “A toast. To you, Link, and the defeat of Calamity Ganon!” he said.

 

Link clinked his own glass against Sidon's, though he had to stand up to do so. Sidon was holding his glass up high, and that put it far out of Link's reach while sitting. As he sat back down, he realized how much food for him there really was. It was easily more than enough for two people, and he supposed that that made sense given that Sidon had also been expecting Zelda.

 

“It all looks so wonderful, I'm not sure where to start,” Link said. The Prince brought a plate of little strips of raw fish filet covered in some type of spice closer to himself, and thought for a moment. “I wish I could recommend something, but we Zora rarely eat things like that. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure how much Hylians eat. You and the Princess are the only two I've ever met. Are you sure that will be enough?” he asked.

 

Link sighed happily. It was definitely more than enough. “Yes, it will be,” he said. He figured he should start with something light, like one of the plates of steamed veggies. While his mind reached for the veggies, his body reached for a plate of battered and fried bass with a heavy helping of potatoes. He dug into the bass with gusto, and discovered it was quite delectable. It had a taste that seemed to remind him of home, although he couldn't remember it fully.

 

“Are you sure the cooks have never made this before? It's amazing,” he said. Sidon, who had finished his plate of fish filet and was moving on to, well, another plate of fish filet, looked away, as if embarrassed.

 

“Well, actually, they didn't cook any of this. I took it upon myself to learn how to make these dishes for you and Princess Zelda. It took a few weeks of almost burning myself on the cooking pot, but I eventually got it,” he said with a confident smile.

 

Link's heart skipped a beat again, and he suddenly felt the intense urge to leap across the table and hug the Zora. Sidon had cooked all of this; every bit. He continued to eat his fish, now imagining Sidon lovingly crafting each meal. He swore he could taste every ounce of love put into the food.

 

Link continued to eat until his first plate was cleared, and he emptied his glass of punch. He was comfortably sated, but decided another plate wouldn't hurt. After all, this _was_ a celebration. He might as well enjoy himself a bit. Not to mention that he was a little afraid that Sidon would think he didn't enjoy his cooking if he didn't indulge himself. He began to work on some skewered fried fish.

 

Sidon, meanwhile, was biting into whole pieces of raw fish with an animalistic aura to him. His sharp, shark-like teeth effortlessly tore through the fish, and he swallowed his bites whole. He had already cleaned a few plates, but it didn't seem to affect him.

 

Link saw him out of the corner of his eye, and blushed when he watched Sidon gulp down the lower half of a trout, watching his throat bulge as it made its way down. He looked at the empty plates, and figured that Zora had larger appetites than Hylians. Not only that, but if King Dorephan was any indication, Prince Sidon wasn't just any ordinary Zora. He was taller than even the tallest guards Link had seen. He wasn't even sure if the food in front of Sidon was enough to satisfy him.

 

This is how it continued for a while, the two of them quietly eating. Link only took breaks to decide which meal he was going to eat next, and to refill his glass with the pitcher on the table. About four meals in, he was starting to feel more than just a little bit full. The Hylian looked down and saw that his stomach was pressing against his blue tunic just a bit. It was a little curve, and the skin was a bit sensitive as he ran his hand over it. His thoughts from earlier played back through his mind, and he quickly took his hand off his belly.

 

“Well, that was absolutely delicious,” Sidon said, leaning back in his chair. He was running his tongue over his pointed teeth. His side of the table was already cleared, all of the empty plates stacked into a neat pile. He didn't even look fazed by the amount of food, and showed no physical signs of it either.

 

He tilted his head as he looked over to his guest. “You've barely touched your food. Is something wrong with it?” he asked, a pang of sadness in his voice.

 

Link muffled a little burp into his fist, shaking his head. “No, it's jus-”

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry! I can have the cooks see if they can cook you something else. I was just really hoping you'd like it. I had you in mind while making it,” he interrupted.

 

Link flushed, and guilt washed over him. He looked to a plate containing some meat-stuffed peppers, and brought it closer. “No, Sidon, it's delicious!” he said, ignoring his stomach's protests as he bit into one of the peppers. In truth, it _was_ delicious, but there was just too much of it. He figured he could maybe eat a few more plates, and then Sidon would be pleased. His stomach would definitely disagree, and he'd probably have to be rolled out of the Zora's Domain, but he would do anything to make sure Sidon understood that he loved his cooking.

 

Sidon's eyes lit up. “You mean that? Truly?” he asked.

 

Link nodded as he powered through the spicy peppers, stuffed with some kind of beef. “Truly.”

 

Sidon reached across the table and grabbed Link's left hand, his free hand, with both hands. “Link, you have made me so happy! From the bottom of my heart, thank you! Zo! Ra!” he said, truly grateful.

 

With Sidon touching him, Link felt his dick harden just a bit. Combined with the pressure from his belly, and the decadent thoughts running through his mind, he had no way to stop the little moan that escaped from him. Sidon's eyes widened, and he let go of Link.

 

“I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?” he asked, leaning over the table a bit. He was now able to see Link's bulging stomach, and his now-straining pants. He sat back a bit, obviously a bit surprised by what he saw.

 

Link closed his eyes as he finished the last of the peppers. His stomach was angry at him now, and it was packed so full that he was having trouble taking anything but shallow breaths. He looked up to Sidon, and noticed the odd look on his face. He wouldn't look Link directly in the eye, and the Hylian froze. Had...had he seen below the table?

 

There was a few more moments of awkward silence, and Sidon suddenly spoke up. “...Link,” he began. “Are...are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

 

Link didn't respond. He couldn't. He didn't know how. He was enjoying himself very much, he realized, even with all the food stuffed into his belly. In fact, he realized, it was actually making him enjoy it even more. He looked down to the table, tellingly.

 

Sidon stood up, and pushed his chair in. He moved behind Link, who was looking at him curiously. He leaned over his shoulder, and Link blushed. Sidon's face was just inches from his. The Zora reached around him, and picked up a plate of some kind of caramelized steak. He sat it in front of Link, and cut a piece off. He held up a forkful of the tender meat to Link's mouth. “Please, eat,” he whispered.

 

Link looked over to him, breathing heavily. Was this really happening? Was Sidon really wanting to...to hand-feed him? He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and quietly opened his own. Sidon shoved the fork in, and didn't remove it until Link bit the meat off. He chewed and swallowed, and a soft groan escaped him. Sidon held up another forkful, and then another, and another, until finally, the plate was clean.

 

Link was left panting heavily, his stomach so bloated that it was forming a tight curve off of his body. It was lifting the bottom of his tunic up, revealing a sliver of flesh. He felt stuffed to the gills, and as heavy as a boulder. He watched as Sidon reached over for a plate of fried mushrooms and venison. He shook his head. “S-Sidon, no...” he said quietly.

 

The Zora looked down to him. “What's wrong?” he asked, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. The Hylian was surprised. Did Sidon really not understand how full he was?

 

Link huffed, in such a way that caused his hair to fluff up a bit. “I...I'm too full. If I eat anymore, I might explode...” he informed.

 

Sidon's eyes widened. “Wait, how...how much do Hylians normally eat? When did you become full...?” he asked.

 

“About three meals in, and even that might have been too much.”

 

Sidon gasped. “Oh, I am so sorry! I had no idea. I just...I didn't know your appetite. Are you okay?” he asked, pulling Link's chair out a bit.

 

The Hero put his hands on his belly, and threw his head back, letting out a low groan. “I'll be fine. Just...too full...” he said, wincing in pain as cramps raced across his belly like lightning. “Ugh, I feel like a whale...” he murmured.

 

Suddenly, Link felt a pair of strong hands on his stomach. He looked down, and saw Sidon kneeling in front of his chair, curiously feeling of his belly. It was hard, and warm to the touch. He slowly began to lift the hem of Link's shirt. He ran a hand over the skin gently, and Link shuddered. His erection was coming back with a vengeance. Sidon began to rub the sides of Link's exposed belly with both hands.

 

Link gasped, and a moan escaped him again. Sidon's strong hands were very soothing, and he couldn't believe the Zora was touching him in such a sensitive place. This was perfect.

 

“Link, may I ask you something?” he asked suddenly.

 

The Hylian hummed. “Yes, of course.”

 

“What do you think of me? And be honest,” he said, his tone suddenly very serious. The question rocked Link to his core. He bit his lip, and he decided it was time to come clean. He couldn't keep up this ruse, not with Sidon all over his belly. He was pretty sure Sidon could figure it out from his hard-on alone.

 

He took a deep breath. “I love you, Sidon.”

 

The red Zora suddenly shot up, but was still kneeling. His face was inches from Link's. “Why?” he asked.

 

Link was caught off-guard, and he let out a belch right in Prince Sidon's face. The Zora didn't seem bothered by it, though. “Sorry! Well, you're just...so nice, and supportive. You've always got a positive outlook on things, even when they're at their darkest. Not to mention...” he motioned over Sidon. “Look at you! How could anyone _not_ love you?” he said.

 

Sidon smiled. “I...well...thank you...” he stammered. “If...if we're being honest, I love you, too...” he said.

 

Link felt like he was going to explode, but not from all the food stuffed into his gut. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he was sure that his face was redder than Sidon's scales.

 

Sidon suddenly cupped the side of Link's face, rubbing his thumb over the Hylian's chin. He leaned forward, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, he stared deep into Link's eyes. “What do you want to do?” he asked him.

 

“I...I want you to fuck me,” Link said shakily, still unable to believe this was happening. “I need you to,” he said.

 

Sidon gave him that characteristic and charismatic grin of his. He stood up. “I believe I can make that happen,” he said as he worked one of his arms up under Link's thighs. He put his other arm around his back, and lifted him up in his arms with ease. Link groaned as he was moved, and another burp escaped him. Sidon chuckled. “You know, you look pretty nice like this.”

 

Link said nothing as Sidon carried him over to the bed, where he laid him down. He began to remove the Hylian's clothes, starting with his shirt, and then his trousers and underwear. His cock sprung out of his boxers as they were removed. Sidon stroked his chin, examining it. He ran a finger right over the tip, and Link moaned. “Wow, that's interesting,” he said. “Then again, you are the first Hylian I've seen naked. Now, roll over, please.”

 

Link did as he was asked, but it was difficult with his belly. He finally managed to, though, and got up on all-fours. His belly hung heavily below him, swaying his back in like a horse. He spread his legs just a little bit.

 

Once he had finished taking off all of his accessories, Sidon climbed onto the bed next to Link. He used two fingers to gently stroke at a slit at his crotch. Slowly, the slit was pushed open by two, dark pink, huge, tentacle-like dicks, both dripping with sticky liquid. Sidon ran his hands down both of them, rubbing the liquid off and onto his hand. He placed it on Link's rear, and smeared it a bit. The Hylian moaned softly.

 

Before he knew it, Sidon had climbed around him and was teasing at his entrance with one of his dicks. Link let out a grunt as Sidon inserted himself, and began to go in very slowly. Link was amazed at the control he must have had over his muscles, because he felt the Zora's cock move around and press at the walls of his insides. It was quite a bit for Link to take in, but once Sidon was completely inside of him, he felt at ease, albeit very full. Now, he humored, he was totally stuffed with fish.

 

Sidon reached over, and placed his chest to Link's back, putting his hands on the bed in front of the Hylian. Sidon began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but picking up his pace as he went on. Sidon began letting out heavy grunts and deep moans, which just turned Link on even more. The Hylian was painfully erect, and a few drops of precum bubbled out of him.

 

Link felt something sharp on his shoulder, and he cried out in pain. He looked over, and saw that Sidon had his jaws locked firmly around him. He barely broke the skin, then pulled off, leaving a ring of red teeth marks around Link's shoulder, who hissed in pain a bit.

 

Suddenly, Sidon let out a large cry of pleasure as he came hard into the Hylian, who felt as the cum filled up his ass, then overflowed. Slowly, Sidon pulled out, panting heavily. Roughly, he flipped Link over onto his back, taking him by surprise.

 

Link placed his hands on his stomach as it was jostled by the sudden flipping over. Before he could ask Sidon what he was doing, the lusty-eyed Zora moved down and spread Link's legs, and placed the Hylian's cock in his mouth. He moved his tongue up and down the shaft, his sharp teeth resting on the base dangerously. With one swift movement, Sidon could have bit his cock completely off.

 

He didn't, though, and instead proceeded to give Link the best blowjob he had ever received. His tongue, much like his dicks, was skilled and fast, and he had great control over it. It only took a few moments, and Link couldn't contain himself any more. He let out a loud moan as he finally came, hot and blinding pleasure washing over him. He instinctively bucked his hips as his hot seed filled Sidon's mouth. The Zora simply swallowed it down like it was nothing.

 

Once he was finished, Sidon let go of him, and picked him up once again. He took Link over to the pool of water, and used a wet cloth to clean the Hylian up. For Link, everything was still hazy and fuzzy, but he was certainly happy. After drying him off, Sidon returned him to the bed, where he laid down next to him.

 

“That was...wow...” Link said quietly. He climbed on top of Sidon, and laid down with his back resting against Sidon's chest. The Zora placed an arm over him protectively.

 

“It was. I...apologize for biting you. It's how we mark our mates,” he said.

 

Link smiled. “Mate? You...want to keep doing this?” he said.

 

“Only if you want to,” he replied, to which Link nodded.

 

“Of course.” He looked down to his still bloated belly, and sighed. “This is going to be a pain to work off...”

 

“Work off?” Sidon said. “I think it fits you. Besides, you could stand to gain a few pounds. I quite enjoyed feeding you, too,” he said.

 

Link closed his eyes, blushing. “Well, alright,” he said, then yawned. “I...could use a nap,” he said as the food coma began to set in. Sidon ran his fingers through the Hero's hair, then buried his nose in it, breathing in his scent. After a few moments of silence, Link's breathing had slowed, and he had fallen into a deep sleep.

 

“I think I'll join you,” the Prince whispered, and closed his eyes. His last thoughts before passing out were of Link's warm smile, and how he'd do anything to see it.

  


FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? 'Cause he's a Zor- nvm


End file.
